Lost
by DreamerImagination-Nya
Summary: Dawn disappeared for 3 years,along with Hiroshi and her daughter. when they find them,Dawn and her daughter are evil! will they rescue her! DawnXHiroshi
1. Chapter 1

**_Lost_**

**_Chapter 1:Signal! Dawn's Alive!_**

_The PowerPuff Girls Z,and RowdyRuff Boys Z,were enemies at first. Then love came upon them and they became lovers,and had kids. They're 18,and their kids are still 1. But one of them disappeared. One of them who was strong,she had guardian charas still,and she has pokemon too._

"Any Luck yet girls?"asked a girl with orange hair. She had a pink bow in her hair,along with pink highlights in her hair. She wore pink tank top with a black skirt,pink high tops,and a black leather jacket matched with her hot pink leather gloves.

"Nope."said a girl with black hair. She wore a yellow top with black sleeves,matched with a black skirt,black boots,and a pair of pink leather gloves.

"Momoko,we searched everywhere,i give up."a girl with blonde hair said to her friend. She wore a blue jacket with a white shirt,blue skirt,and black boots.

"We can't give up."said Momoko,looking down."Dawn's our friend."

* * *

_Flashback~_

_5 girls were on the ground,bleeding like crazy. Then a group of 5 other girls were with 5 boys,also known as the girls' lovers. The boys tried to help the girls on the ground,but the other girls held them back. Their children were with the professor,crying about their parents. But one kid was with her mom,she was barely born yesterday. And her dad never knew who she was._

"Dawn!"shouted the boy.

Then after the battle,the kids looked everywhere for her and her daughter.

"Dawn-chan,"said The boy softly. "Hiroshi,"said Nexa. "Dawn..."he said with tears in his eyes.

Naman came along with the rest."Hiroshi..."

Hiroshi glared at them with tears in his eyes.

* * *

"We have to find her."said Kaoru.

"Guys! I found her signal!"said a voice. They turned around to find the RowdyRuff Boys Z running toward them. "Kaito!"said Momoko.

"I found her-signal..."said Kaito giving Momoko his compact.

Momoko looked at the compact. The signal was a thunder bolt,glowing neon blue. "It is her!"said Momoko. "well? What are we waiting for? Lets go find my Dawn and my daughter!"said Hiroshi.

The kids transformed,and they flew off to Dawn's location.

"Where is she?"asked Hiroshi impatiently.

"it said shes here."said Brick. Then a shadow passed by them. Then a pair of neon blue,not dark,bright,like water,neon eyes were glaring at them.

"W-what the-?"asked Blossom.

"Who are you?"said the shadow,revealing its identity. Bat smiled. "Dawn-chan!"

Dawn glared at them. Then 5 little shadows were behind them. "Careful,they might be tricking us..."said Emi,Dawn's samurai guardian character. Dawn glared at Bat with anger.

Dawn then jumped onto the ground,not taking her eyes off them. Bat ran to her and hugged her. Then Dawn pushed him to the tree,and held a knife by his neck."Dont touch me."

Dawn walked away.

Five minutes later...

The kids found themselves hanged up in the tree,and their children were tied to a piece of wood. Hiroshi woke up,and found a group of people,watching them."Good job Dawn,you managed to catch the PowerRuff Kids Z."said the leader.

Dawn glared at them,"Yes i did."

Dawn took off her cape that covered her hair. Her hair was half black and half blonde! Her bangs and head were black,but her ponytails were blonde. She wore her blue neon PPGZ uniform,but the white parts were all black and it was all torn. Hiroshi glared at the leader."What have you done to Dawn?"said Hiroshi with anger.

"Shut up you bitch!"said Dawn with anger.

Hiroshi stood silent. _S-She'd never call me Bitch...she only called me retard,but never B-Bitch..._

Dawn glared at him,and the leader put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Dawn-san."said the leader. "Ok master Zane."

Zane looked at Dawn and smiled. "Mom!"

Hiroshi looked at the 7 year old girl running toward Dawn. "Mom! you're back!"

Dawn smiled,"Hey Katy."

Hiroshi looked at the girl shockingly. she wore a black ripped dress with a pair of black gloves,black sneakers,and a headband in her hair with two ponytails. her hair was blonde too! and half black just like Dawn's.

"D-Dawn,what did you do to our kid?"asked Hiroshi with anger.

"Your kid? i had her by myself when my idiot boyfriend fucking abandoned me!"said Dawn with more anger.

Hiroshi gasped,and the group stood silent. Dawn had tears in her eyes. she stood silent,with Katy holding her arm. Then Kaoru got free without anyone noticing,and she grabbed the leader by the neck. the team got free and they began to attack the group. Katy attacked Kaoru,but Kaoru's attack was strong. Dawn gasped. Dawn began to have a dark aura around her. her eyes then glowed red,and she attacked Kaoru. but her leader walked towards her,and calmed her down,then Dawn's eyes turned back to neon blue. Dawn gasped,and then she collasped to the floor. Hiroshi tried to walk to her,but Brick held out his arm in front of him.

Dawn then got up,and she tied them up again. Nexa tried to break free,but she couldn't. _D-dang..._

She glanced to Naman,he was also trying to get out. Naman looked at Nexa,and they nodded. _KIDS! Come and save us!_

* * *

7 year old Angeline was walking home from school with her brother Shay. then she suddenly stopped. _KIDS! Come and save us!_

Shay stopped as well."Whats wrong sis?"asked Shay,worried.

"Its Mom and Dad,they're in trouble."said Angeline.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lost**_

_**Chapter 2:The Plan;Panic!**_

"What do you mean Mom and Dad are in trouble?"asked Shay even more worried. Angeline nodded. Shay then looked at Angeline,and they both nodded. then they both used their hearts to locate their parents. then they took off.

Angeline then spotted their parents tied to a tree,while the group who trapped them were watching them and planning. Angeline took a step forward,but Shay told her not to move.

"So Dawn,your voice can be used to gather x-eggs and you can use those eggs to kill those kids,"said Master Zane smirking at Dawn. Dawn smirked evilly. Angeline jumped out of hiding and shouted,"NO!"

The kids looked at Angeline,and so did the group. Dawn and Katy stood up. "Angeline!"shouted Nexa. Angeline ran to her parents to free them,but Katy attacked her,"I don't think so!"

Katy kicked Angeline to a tree. Meanwhile Shay freed his parents,and his friends. Hiroshi was about to attack Zane,but Dawn blocked his attack. "Not So Fast."

Dawn punched his stomach,and Hiroshi fell to the floor. "I'm not giving up that easily!"

Hiroshi ran toward Dawn and gave her a surprise attack. _a kiss._

Dawn pushed him away and kicked him to the tree. then she heard someone scream. Katy was surrounded by all the PPGZ's and RRBZ's kids. and she was too. "Hiroshi! Do it now!"shouted Kaoru. Hiroshi then attacked Dawn. she crashed into the ground,bleeding. Katy then ran to Dawn,crying. she then glared at Hiroshi with tears." HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

Hiroshi stood silent and looked at Katy. Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder. "Lets go."

the kids flew off to the lab,leaving Dawn,Katy,and the group.

_**AT THE PROFESSOR'S LAB!**_

The RowdyRuffs were busy cleaning the PowerPuff's woons. "Are you Ok Daisuke?"asked Kaoru worried. Daisuke nodded. Hiroshi still stood silent,while Daisy cleaned his woons. _"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"_

"What happened Hiroshi-san?"asked Daisy. Hiroshi looked out the window,then looked back at Daisy. "Yeah,why you ask?"

Daisy nodded,"No Reason."

Hiroshi sighed,"Dawn looked different..."

Daisy looked at Hiroshi sadly,then frowned. Hiroshi then remember her glowing white eyes when her pshychic powers were on,her half blonde and half black hair,her voice when she scolded him.

He wished,he wished she was back to normal,acting like her normal self,giggling at all his jokes,playing sports all the time,dancing and singing. But,when she doesn't use it for gathering X-EGGS!

Hiroshi snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the team facing him. "Hiroshi-san,you need to fight Dawn."said Kaoru.

"B-But Kaoru-san,Dawn's your-"

"Dawn may be my friend,but that isn't my friend right there,she's changed!"Kaoru blurted out with saddness and tears.

"Kaoru..."

Kaoru laid her head against Shiro's chest,and she cried. Nexa was still helping Naman,Shay,and Angeline with their woons. Hiroshi then looked at the team,"Lets go find Our friend."

Then they took off,Finding their friend. They landed where Katy was last seen. They heard voices,and hid. "Leave Me Alone! You shouldn't do this to my mom!"said Katy,full of anger.

"Katy,I give you powers,if you guys quit,then you're useless."

"Don't talk to my daughter that way you retard! I'm going to find Hiroshi!"said Dawn turning away.

"Dawn,if you leave,you won't see Katy,Hiroshi,or your brothers ever again."said Master Zane.

Dawn stopped,and glanced back at Zane. She had a tear by her eye,"You wouldn't!"

Master Zane held his hand up,and a dark,dark flame of fire showed,"Oh yes i would."

Dawn death glared at him, and she continued to walk with Katy. She stopped to the last time. Her eyes glowed purple. "As long as your wearing that necklace,then your under my control girls."

"yes master zane."said Katy,her eyes glowing purple.

"Capture and kill,Hiroshi Yamada."said Zane,smirking.

"Yes Master Zane."they repeated.

Hiroshi glared at Zane. Then the girls and the group took off. Hiroshi"s eyes widen."We need to hide hiroshi!"said Kaoru.

Hiroshi looked at Kaoru,"But,We need to help Dawn! She's under a spell!"

"Well,Dawn's powerful with her charas,Pokemon,PPGZ,and Pyschic powers."explained Momoko.

"So where are you guys going to hide me? A secret chamber in the lab or something?"asked Hiroshi dumbly.

Kaoru shot Hiroshi a 'no dur' glare,and Hiroshi sweat dropped. They took off,and landed in the lab. The Professor pointed to the screen,which showed Katy and Dawn finding Hiroshi. They quickly hid Hiroshi,and got ready to battle Dawn.

Dawn and Katy busted in through the wall. "Where the hell is Hiroshi?"asked Dawn with anger. Kaoru took out her hammer and attack,"BAKA!"

Dawn dodged by jumping up,and she attacked Dawn with her lightsaber. Butch tried to attack with his boomerang,but Dawn's lightsaber turned into a forcefield which blocked his attack.

"Now who wants to mess with us?"asked Katy and Dawn with a dark aura.

* * *

Sorry if its short


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lost**_

_**Chapter 3: Ha! Ayden**_** Arrived!**

Kaoru looked at Dawn,"What happened to you?"

Dawn smirked,"I've changed,i'm not like i used to be."she said,using her bow and arrow,aiming for Kaoru. Kaoru backed away,and took out her hammer. "Don't mess with me,"said Kaoru.

Dawn smirked again for the final time,but she didn't shoot. Hiroshi,came up behind her,and grabbed her behind the waist. Dawn blushed madly,but then an arrow was shot,almost hitting Hiroshi's head. Hiroshi let go of Dawn,and he looked up. Up,was a 7 year old, with a bow in his hand,still aiming for Hiroshi. He jumped down,and glared at Hiroshi."Let go of my mom."

The 7 year old looked at Katy,and then back at Dawn."Ayden-chan!"said Katy hugging Ayden. Ayden had blonde bangs,and black hair. He wore a beanie,with a black jacket,black ripped jeans,black shirt,with black sneakers.

"Who's he?"asked Hiroshi.

"My Son."said Dawn with anger.

Hiroshi thought for a moment. _D-Did... D-Did she have another kid with another guy?_

"You had another kid without me?" asked Hiroshi with anger.

"Hes my twin,leave him alone!"said Katy,hugging Ayden tighter. Dawn pushed Hiroshi away,and looked at the professor,and aimed for his head with her bow and arrow. "Where is chemical Z?"she asked with anger. "I-Its..."

"TELL ME!"screamed Dawn.

The professor pointed to the chamber where the PPGZ's kids were. They looked at her with anger,but Dawn just smirked. "Want to protect your dumb chemical Z?"she asked. Dawn dashed past them and grabbed chemical Z. Hiroshi dashed toward her and grabbed it,which made it spill on the PPGZ's kids. They glowed. Dawn looked at Hiroshi with anger. "Lets go,Ayden and Katy. Now."

Dawn and her kids flew off,busting through the roof. Hiroshi looked at the kids. They were 7 years old! Shay and Angeline check to see if they were Okay, and they were.

"Mama!"said Miku,cheerfully.

* * *

Sorry it is short! My ideas are brainwashed -.-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lost**_

Miyako turned her head around to the direction of her daughter's voice. When she saw her daughter, she was shocked.

"Um guys you might want to see what our kids look like?" Miyako told the others.

They turned around and were shocked to see their children were glowing with white light. The white light shined brightly which blinded the PPGZ and RRBZ and when the white light was gone, the kids had belts around their waists: Misaki has a belt like her mother's which was white with a pink compact with a P on the center, Miku has a belt like her mother's which was white with a blue compact with a P on the center, and Daisuke has a belt like his father's which was black with a green compact but with a P on the center.

"T-The children h-have b-belts!" Momoko cried out while she stuttered.

"But t-that's impossible!" Kaoru shouted.

"It must've been the Chemical Z that did this" Nexa told them.

"Oh yeah I remember that some of it fell on the kids, but how could they get belts though?" Brick said.

"I think I'll answer those questions" Professor Utonium said. "You see, your children have both the white light and black light from the both of you and when they came in contact with the Chemical Z, it triggered a reaction from the lights which formed a belt for them based on the light they chose from"

"So basically our kids have our lights and the Chemical Z gave them belts?" Boomer asked.

"That's correct Boomer so now your children can transform with these belts and use them to help you fight against evil" Professor explained.

"Whoa whoa our children can't fight with us its too dangerous for them!" Kaoru argued.

"I don't want to risk letting my daughter get hurt!" Brick argued.

"Same here!" Boomer shouted.

"But mom we can do this, please just let us!" Daisuke begged his mom.

"We won't get hurt daddy please let us fight!" Misaki begged her dad.

"Please let us daddy!" Miku begged her dad with puppy-dog eyes.

"Guys maybe we should let them help us" Hiroshi told them.

"What!" the PPGZ and RRBZ shouted.

"Hiroshi's right and don't forget, my children have helped us escape and we're also gonna need the kids to help free Hiroshi's kids as well" Naman explained to the group.

"But still?" they said when they looked at their children.

"Let them help us fight, Shay and I need some more people in our group to help us and the kids are the only ones who can help us" Angeline explained to them with Shay agreeing with her.

"F-Fine they can help us but if anyone hurts them, they will deal with us!" they said.

"Yay! Thank you mommy and daddy!" the kids exclaimed as they hugged their parents.

"No problem dear" they said as they hugged their child.

"Now that the kids are joining us, I wonder what their transformation's will look like?" Nexa said.

"Probably the same like us" Momoko replied.

"Or a bit different" Miyako said.

"Guys we have trouble, Dawn is rampaging the city!" Ken yelled to the team.

"What well then let's go stop her!" Hiroshi shouted as he flew off to find Dawn.

"Can we handle this mommy?" Misaki asked Momoko.

"I don't know sweetie" Momoko told her.

"We'll go with them" Angeline and Shay said.

"I don't know kids, Dawn is pretty dangerous are you sure you can handle her?" Naman told them.

"Don't worry dad, we'll be fine and plus we also have your powers and Angeline has mommy's wolf form we can take them!" Shay told his father.

"Guess you're right about it, alright you kids can go but if Dawn defeats you guys, we're coming to help you okay?" Naman said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"We'll be alright daddy don't worry" Angeline told her father as she hugged him.

"Let's transform guys!" Miku told Misaki and Daisuke.

"Okay!" they said.

They all got out their compacts, swiped it, and called out their transformation names:

"Amazing Bay!"

"Loving Bell!"

"Green Brake!"

"Mini Puff Kids Z!"

Shay and Angeline sweatdropped at their group name. When the kids were done transforming, they looked at the outfits they were wearing: Bay and Bell wore the same outfits like their moms' and Brake wore the same outfit like his father.

"You girls look so kawaii!" Momoko and Miyako shouted out to their daughters with hearts in their eyes.

"Whoa Brake you look way handsomer in your outfit than your father" Kaoru said as she slightly chuckled at Butch.

"Ha ha very funny but don't forget, he has my good looks" Butch told her.

"Suurrre" Kaoru said sarcastically.

"I think that's enough now, come on you guys we gotta go stop now!" Angeline told them.

"Right!" they said as the Mini Puff Kids flew out the door and Angeline and Shay teleported.

When they got there, Dawn was fighting with Hiroshi.

"Stop right there Dawn!" the kids shouted.

"So it looks like the Puffs sent their kids here to be defeated but I won't be fighting with you guys since you'll be fighting someone else" Dawn smirked as she flew off with Hiroshi following her including two streaks following them.

"What does she mean someone else is fighting us?" Miku said.

"She meant that we'll be the ones fighting you weaklings" a voice said.

The kids turned around and gasped as they saw 5 figures floating above them with evil smirks on their faces.

The one in the middle is a boy who has long spiky orange hair tied in a low ponytail, red shirt with flames on it, black pants, red sneakers, blazing red eyes that are lighter than Bricks, and a red bandana on his head. The one in the right is a boy with blond hair that's a bit shaggy, blue eyes that are lighter than Boomer's, wears a blue t-shirt with ocean tides on it, black pants, and blue sneakers. The one in the left is a girl with long black hair that reaches her waist, green eyes like buttercup's,wears a green t-shirt with green leaves on it,dark green capris, and black flats. The one in the far right is a boy with black hair, brown eyes like Naman's, wears a brown-shirt with a cross on it, black pants, and brown sneakers. The one in the far left is a girl with long black hair that reaches the waist, light brown eyes like Nexa's, wears a yellow t-shirt with a brown tanktop over it, yellow capris, and brown flats. The kids were shocked to see that those figures were around their age and they have the same color like them except their's was darker and they were smirking at them.

"W-Who are you guys and why do you kinda look like us?" Bay asked them.

The boy in the middle smirked at her and said, "Well if you wanna know, I'm Blaze and these are my pals, Bomb" he points to the boy in right, "Mackenzie" he points to the girl in left, "Sanjay" he points to the boy in far right, "And Jasmine" he points to the girl in far left, "And we're here to kick your butts!"

"Like that'll happen!" Brake yelled at him.

"By the way, you never told us your names" Mackenzie asked them.

"I'm Brake and the one in pink is Bay, the one in blue is Bell, the one in yellow is Angeline, and the one in brown is Shay" He told them.

"Now that we know each other, how about we start fighting" Bomb said as he stared at Bell.

"Look we can't fight you guys now, we're on an important mission so please us alone" Angeline told them.

"I don't think so girly" Sanjay said as he brought out his keyblade and attacks Angeline.

"Angeline!" the kids shouted.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister!" Shay shouted as he brought out his keyblade and tries to attack Sanjay but Jasmine blocked his path with her keyblade.

"You guys have keyblades!" Shay shouted with shock.

"That's correct brownie boy" Jasmine said as she attacks Shay but he blocked it.

Bay, Bell, and Brake were fighting with Blaze, Bomb, and Mackenzie.

"Why do you guys wanna fight us?" Bell shouted at them.

"Because we want to blue-girl that's why" Bomb said as he threw a energy ball at her but she dodged it.

"Heart Wave!" Bay shouted as she shot a wave shaped like a heart toward Blaze but he destroyed it with his fireballs.

"Try again pinky!" Blaze shouted as he shot fireballs at Bay while she dodges them.

"Spinning Boomerang!" Bell shouted as she threw the boomerang at Bomb but he dodged it and when it came back to him, he dodged it again.

"Is that all you got?" Bomb said as he shot a blue energy ball at Bell but she dodged them.

"Soccer Ball Strike!" Brake shouted as he kicked the ball toward Mackenzie but she blocked it with her leg.

"Ain't gonna work green-boy" Mackenzie said as she threw razor leaves at him and he dodged them quick.

While the kids were fighting their counterparts, the PPGZ & RRBZ team were watching them fight from the monitors.

"It looks like the kids have counterparts" Professor said.

"Not only do they have powers but they're stopping them from finding Dawn" Ken said.

"This is bad, we gotta help them!" Brick shouted.

"You're right Brick we gotta hel- hey what is that blue boy doing?" Boomer shouted.

The team looked back at the monitors to see Bomb flying towards Bell and quickly pecked her cheek which made her blush.

"That boy kissed my little girl!" Boomer yelled out in anger which surrounded him in flames, "Nobody kisses my daughter and gets away with it, let's go guys!" Boomer flew out the door with anger.

"We better go stop Boomer from killing that boy and fast!" Nexa shouted as she and the others went after Boomer to stop him from going on a rampage.

The kids were a bit exhausted from fighting and when the counterparts are about to launch their final attack, Sanjay and Jasmine told their friends that their parents are coming.

"Blaze we gotta retreat, I feel a really bad aura coming from that adult in blue" Sanjay said as he pointed to Boomer flying toward them.

"You're right Sanjay, we're gonna retreat for now but we'll be back so get ready to see us again!" Blaze shouted at the kids as he and the others flew/teleported out of here.

Boomer landed on the ground, spotted his daughter, and hugged her.

"Sweetheart are you alright, he didn't do anything to you did he!" Boomer said in his protective tone.

"Don't worry daddy I'm alright" Bell told her father in a happy tone.

"I can't believe that blue brat kissed your cheek, when I see him, daddy's gonna get him for that" Boomer said as he thought of ways to hurt Bomb.

"I'm so glad you're okay sweetie!" Miyako shouted as she hugged her daughter.

The rest of the PPGZ & RRBZ landed and ran over to their kids and hugged them.

"We were so worried about you!" Momoko shouted as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm okay mommy really" Bay told her mother.

"That red guy is gonna get a long talk from me!" Brick shouted in his protective tone.

"Brake are you alright?" Kaoru asked her son.

"I'm fine mom relax" Brake told her.

"You were pretty strong Brake, I'm proud of you" Butch said as he hugged his son.

"Thanks dad!" Brake told him.

"Angeline, Shay, are you two alright?" Nexa asked her children as she hugged them.

"We're fine mom don't worry" Shay told her.

"Mom those kids we fought had keyblades!" Angeline told her mother.

"Yeah I know, your father and I saw the whole fight" Nexa told them.

"Looks like we're not the only ones with keyblades" Naman told his kids.

"I wanted to hurt that Sanjay for attacking Angeline!" Shay growled as his big brother mode has activated.

"So that's the brown boy's name, well he'll be having a long lecture from me first for attacking my little girl" Naman said as his overprotective mode activated.

"Oh boy" Nexa said.

"Hold on where's Hiroshi?" Momoko asked as she finished hugging her daughter.

"We saw him following Dawn when the kids showed up" Brake said.

"Do you know which direction he went?" Butch asked.

"That way" the kids pointed at the left.

"Let's go then!" they all shouted as they flew/teleported over toward the direction where Hiroshi is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost**

**Chapter 5**

Hiroshi flew through the forest,looking for Dawn. "Dawn show yourself!"he said,landing.

Dawn revealed her self,smirking. "You're surrounded Hiroshi Hoshina. I can't let you escape,you're the most powerful one in the team,and i will drain your powers and we will rule the world!"she said,walking around Hiroshi.

"Why Dawn? Why? Why are you so selfish,think of your Kids,Me,and you."

"I only care about world Domination."she said.

"Whats in it for you."Hiroshi said.

Dawn stopped and looked at Hiroshi,and she smirked."Your Death." Hiroshi's eyes widen. Dawn ran toward Hiroshi with a knife and began to attack Hiroshi. He dodged,and began to attack as well.

WITH THE TEAM

The team flew to Hiroshi's exact location. But some people stopped them. "Stop right there,fight someone else."said Katy,smirking.

"Or what?"asked two voices. The team,Katy,and Ayden looked at the 2 kids in front of them. "Hey kids,pick on somebody your own size!"siad the boy. He had blonde hair and navy blue eyes. The girl also had blonde hair and navy blue eyes.

"Aha,"Smirked Katy,"Blondies? Are they those PowderPuffs kids? You guys are weak."

The boy smirked,"Not exactly."

The boy flew towards Katy and began to attack. The boy formed a thunder bolt energy ball. "What the-? You can do that too?"asked Katy shocklingly.

The girl began to attack Ayden. "You guys may have the same powers,but we're stronger!"Ayden shouted. "We have darkness!"

"Yeah right!"Retorted the girl. "We have Brightness!"

The girl shot an attack which blocked out Ayden and shot him to the tree. He seemed passed out. All was left was Katy and the boy. Suddenly the boy pecked at Katy's cheek,which made her blush. Then he attacked Katy,shooting her to the wall.

The boy and girl looked at the team who seemed frightened. "Who are you two?"Kaito asked.

"My name is Ethan,and she's Trinity."the boy said. "We came to snap them out the trance. After this attack we gave them,they might be out the trance."

"Okay,but who's the cause of the trance?"Momoko asked.

"Master Zane is. He got me and my friends in a trance,but only me and my sister escaped it. The rest are still under it."explained Ethan.

"Wait you mean the boy who kissed my little girl?"asked Boomer with anger.

"Yes but he didn't mean it."

"When he's out of it,he's going to get a long talk with me!"shouted Boomer.

"Now's not the time for that,me and my brother will handle Katy and Ayden,you handle Kyoko. She's the strongest in the group."

The team nodded and they ran to find Hiroshi and Dawn. They found them fighting with their swords. "I'm not giving up that easily!"shouted Dawn,fighting.

Meanwhile with Katy and the kids,Ethan kept watching Katy. Soon,she woke up. "What happened?"she asked. She looked at Ethan with a confused look. "Ethan? What happened? Where am i?"she asked.

"You and your brother were under a trance by master zane. We have to stop him before he completes with his plan."

"master zane? Wait where's my mom?"asked Katy. Katy got up and went to Ayden,who was still passed out. "Ayden,Ayden! Wake up!"shaked Katy.

Ayden's eyes shot open."What happened?"he asked.

"Mom is still in a trance we have to stop her!"shouted katy.

Ayden and the kids ran to where the team was watching Dawn and Hiroshi fight. "Mom! Stop it!"shouted Katy.

"Ah,Katy,looks like you snapped out of it."said a voice.

Master Zane then appeared in front of Dawn and Hiroshi. Master Zane smirked. "Ah,Dawn,see you got our target."

"Yes Master Zane."

"Now,i have no use for you Dawn."Master Zane said. He made a electric ball with his hands and shot it at Dawn. She crashed into the tree and passed out.

"Now,to deal with Hiroshi."

Katy and Ayden ran to their mom,shaking her. "MOM! WAKE UP!"

Master Zane put his hand on Hiroshi's chest. Dawn then woke up,and looked at the kids,then at Master Zane. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"shouted Dawn,getting up and lashing out at him. Master Zane crashed into the tree,and saw Dawn take out her samurai sword. "You hurt him you hurt me!"

"I don't have to,i already took his soul!"shouted Zane evilly. Dawn looked back at Hiroshi,who was passed out and had blood on his chest. "No,No,this can't be happening."whispered Dawn. Zane smirked. Zane disappeared,and left Dawn crying on Hiroshi's dead body.

"Hiroshi-kun..."whispered Dawn between sobs. Hiroshi's eyes then opened slightly. "D-Dawn-chan..."he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Hiroshi-kun..."she said. "You're not dead."

"Dawn,we have to stop Zane,come on."

"NO!"she screamed,"I'm not leaving Hiroshi! Come on Hiroshi we'll get you healed."She began to lift Hiroshi up but she fell. "I-I c-can't m-move."Hiroshi whispered.

"Zane didn't take you soul,"began Kaito,his eyes widen.

"He took your energy."finished Dawn,her eyes widen as well.

"D-dad..."said Ayden,tears in his eyes.

"Come on,we need to take you to the professor's! He might know what to do!"said Boomer.

The boys lifted him up and they took him to the lab with the girls behind them.

"Professor!"shouted Shiro. "Can you heal Hiroshi?"

The professor rushed over to Hiroshi and began to examine him. "Sorry guys,but ther's nothing i can do."

Dawn's eyes filled with tears and began to cry harder. She flew out the lab quickly. The team looked at the monitor to see Dawn crying her eyes out.

"Hiroshi... If i haven't been Lost for 2 years,i would've been ok. But now,i hurt you. Now, I need to save you."she whispered.

Then,she flew off to find Master Zane and stop his plan of World Domination.


	6. Chapter 6

**update! Ah,sad chapter last time huh?**

**Last Time on Lost,Dawn regained her memory of Hiroshi! She was under a spell!:( Hiroshi's energy has been taken,and he cant even move! :( will she save everyone from the time she was Lost?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sacrifice**

_Hiroshi opened his eyes, to find his friends looking at him. He tried to get up,but he couldn't. He was out of energy. "D-Dad!"shouted his kids,hugging him._

_"Hey Kids,where are is your mom?"He asked them weakly. His kids then frowned. "M-Mom... Mom didn't make it. She died when she tried to save your energy,Zane stabbed her in the stomach. And when we arrived, Zane took your energy and left,and mom was left on the ground."_

_Hiroshi's eyes widen."No. No NO!"he yelled._

_"Daddy calm down!"said Katy._

_"I can't! Your mom was everything to me!"he yelled._

_"Hiroshi calm down!"shouted Kaoru._

_"No! I need Dawn with Me!"he shouted._

_Dawn's voice echoed in his mind. "Hiroshi-kun!" "Hiroshi-kun,look!" "Hiroshi-kun,I Love You." "Hiroshi-kun,Don't forget me alright?"_

_Hiroshi's eyes filled with tears. "D-Dawn.."_

* * *

Hiroshi snapped out of his thoughts,and he looked up at the monitor. "Man! Dawn won't answer her compact! Where can she be?"Kaoru asked.

"She might be stopping Zane from his plan."Katy said softly. Everyone looked at Katy and Ayden. "_What_ Plan?"

Ayden sighed,"World Domination."

"Really? Sounds like Mojo Jojo."Brick muttered.

"Has he ever thought of taking over Tokyo first?"Katy asked. Everyone looked at them once more.

"Zane has thought of a way to have Tokyo to obey him. He created a machine that can make people his slaves." Ayden explained.

"But why did he take your dad's energy?"asked Nexa.

"His machine is powered by people's energy. He needed the most powerful energy of all."

* * *

**(Bold is what Ayden and Katy are saying, **_Italics are the flashback)_

**"When Mom disappeared,it wasn't on purpose..."**

_Dawn looked around,"Hiroshi? Nexa?" She picked up her kids and walked around,"Hiroshi?" She then heard a rustle,"Hiroshi?"she asked once more. She put her kids on the ground,and she took out her samurai sword. "Who's there?"she asked._

_Out of the bush was a boy around 18 years of age,with brown hair and green eyes. "Who are you?"asked Dawn with anger._

_"Ah,Dawn. Just who i've been looking for."He said._

_"Again,WHO ARE YOU?"She asked,her tone more angrier._

_"My name is Zane,and I need a request from you."Zane explained. "What kind of request?"asked Dawn. "Join me and we concer the world."_

_"WHAT?"she shouted,"IN A MILLION YEARS THAT'LL HAPPEN!"_

_She then heard a cry. she turned around to see two guys holding her kids. "No My kids!"she shouted. Zane grabbed her arm,but she held her sword against her neck. "Let me kids go or you'll face death."_

_"Now Dawn,what would you want? Become my slave? or going to Hiroshi's death?"  
_

_"Don't you even dare touch my boyfriend!"Dawn said._

_"Then join me." she looked at her kids._

**"But,Mom didn't accept it, she was forced to."**

_Zane shocked her with his electric shock. she screamed in agony. "K-kids.."she whispered._

_"Eiether its them,or Hiroshi." Dawn's eyes glowed neon blue. "Mwahaha,Yes."Zane smirked. "F-Forgive me Hiroshi... I-I L-Love You..."she whispered._

* * *

"So mom was forced to join Zane's group. And Zane used chemical Y to bring us to our normal age. He can control Mom. He took your energy because your the strongest in the family Dad. He took your energy,and now he's aiming for Mom."Katy said.

"Wait,"Professor began." Katy and Ayden have both Hiroshi's and Dawn's Light and Energy right?"

"Yeah but what does-"

"I know what you mean Professor."said Ayden.

"What?"asked Kaoru.

"Since Dad and Mom gave us their energy,we can give some energy to Dad so he can fight."Katy explained.

"But how?"asked Misaki.

"Katy. Now."Ayden said. Katy began to sing a song:

And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine It when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home

While Katy sang,Ayden said"Bring Energy back to one."

Hiroshi's chest began to glow. Light surrounded Hiroshi. Katy still sang the song,while everyone else covered their eyes with their hands. Katy and Ayden's eyes glowed neon blue. "Katy!"

"Ayden!"

"Hiroshi: Tough Bat!"Hiroshi shouted.

Meanwhile with Dawn,she was flying and her eyes glowed neon blue as she stopped. she began to glow. "Look guys!"shouted Kaoru,pointing to the monitor. Everyone smiled. "Its working!"

"Dawn: THUNDER BOLT!"

Hiroshi,Dawn and The kids began to glow. The light disappeared from them,and Hiroshi wore his same uniform but all white,along with Ayden,and Dawn wore her PPGZ uniform all black,along with Katy. "Dad!"shouted Ayden and Katy,hugging them.

"Hey Kids."he said.

"Now,let's go find Dawn."Momoko said. Everyone transformed.

"Hyper Blossom! Hard Brick! Amazing Bay! Red Team!"

"Rolling Bubbles! Explosive Boomer! Loving Bell! Blue Team!"

"Powered Buttercup! Strong Butch! Green Brake! Green Team!"

"Nexa! Naman! Angeline! Shay! Yellow Team!"

"_Thunder Bolt! _Tough Bat! Beating Bass! Bassnectar Bleed! Navy Blue Team!"

And they took off to find Dawn and Stop Zane from World Domination.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost**

**Chapter 7: World Domination To Hell**

Dawn flew to Zane's location. when she spotted him,she lashed out at him and began to attack. "Give my boyfriend his energy back!"she shouted at him. Zane smirked with pleasure. "Dawn,come here."

Zane took a step forward as Dawn took a step back.

"Don't be afraid Dawn-chan... come here and give your man a kiss."He said.

"You're not my man."Dawn said as she kept taking steps back. Zane smirked."Yes i am."

Zane grabbed Dawn and pulled her into a kiss. Dawn struggled to get out of his grip,but Zane had her face pinned and had a tight grip on her. Dawn tried to scream but it only came as a muffle. Suddenly,somebody attacked Zane and Dawn was scared. Dawn smiled as she saw the one and only: Hiroshi Hoshina,her boyfriend. Hiroshi grabbed Zane by his shirt collar,"NO ONE,I MEAN NO ONE KISSES MY GIRL."He said as he threw him to the ground.

Katy and Ayden hugged their mom. "Mommy!"they said.

The team arrived and began to attack Zane's army. Hiroshi looked at Dawn,and he didn't notice that Zane got up and grabbed a sword and was about to slash his head out when Dawn attacked him with her Samurai blade.

"Mommy!"Katy shouted.

"Hey Katy,looking for Him?"asked Zane as he smirked. Katy and Ayden gasped at the scene. "Ethan!"Katy cried as she saw Ethan. Ethan and Trinity's eyes glowed like water.

As Dawn tried to go to her kids,Zane lashed out his weapon,and Dawn fell to the ground. The screams of her friends and boyfriend echoed in her mind. Hiroshi slide down beside her. "Dawn,Dawn look at me,don't go. Okay,you'll be okay."Hiroshi said as he and Dawn breathed evilly.

"Bat,I-"Dawn tried to say. "Dawn,Look at me,You'll be fine,Once We're out of here,Its just Us,The Kids,-"Hiroshi was cut off when Zane dragged him back with his pyshic power. Hiroshi was being crushed to death.

"No! Hiroshi!"Dawn screamed. "Dawn! Make a decision,me or him!"Zane screamed At her.

Dawn looked at Hiroshi with tears in her eyes. "No! Don't hurt daddy!"Katy said as she tried to punch Zane. Zane punched Katy to the ground as she cried. Dawn and Hiroshi's eyes widen. "K-Katy!"Ayden shouted running to her sister.

Zane took out a gun and aimed at Ayden and Katy. "Now,It will be the end for you."

"NO!"shouted a voice. Everyone turned to see Ethan and Trinity out of the trance and running to Katy and Ayden. Ethan picked Katy up bridel Style as he ran,and Trinity grabbed Ayden's hand.

"Dawn! You have a choice,To watch this scum die,or to MARRY ME."Zane shouted.

Dawn looked at Hiroshi being crushed to death. Then at her kids. She looked at Zane. "ill do anything,just don't hurt him."

"Oh i won't,until this scum don't go near you. Your mine and only mine!"Zane shouted.

"I-I'll marry you."Dawn stuttered. Zane smirked. He released Hiroshi as Hiroshi collasped. "Come on Dawn,might as well start the Blood Ceremony this afternoon. And so we can make new Kids and not this spoiled rats."

"If i'm marrying you i need my other kids!"Dawn shouted at him.

"Nope. They are useless."Zane said as he dragged Dawn away.

Dawn looked back at Hiroshi and her kids. Then she looked at the team. Nexa saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. Then,Dawn and Zane walked off to the Blood Ceremony.


End file.
